Forbidden Lies
by CallMeYourLover
Summary: So if you loved me, why did you do something like that to me?
1. Chapter 1

My second fanfic! Please review even if it's to say crap about my writing!!!

* * *

I walked down the street, taking a midnight stroll. My green hair fluttered in the wind. It was a cool night, so I thought maybe a small walk to the park wouldn't hurt. I cut into the small alley I took as a shortcut so I'd get home faster. I heard noises shuffling behind me. I thought it might just be a rat, so I continued at my leisurely pace. The shuffling grew in speed until it resembled gliding now more than shuffling. My heart rate sped up and I walked faster. That wasn't a rat following me, it was a person. I flashbacked to when Yoh jokingly said that I was pretty enough to be kidnapped in a dark alley. What irony. The person was catching up to me and, I could hear his shoes clunking against the ground. What was he wearing? Lego shoes? I was amazed I still had the courage to joke when I was about to be. I picked up the pace and started running. My heart felt like it was about to jump out of my chest. The person behind me also started running, noticing that I knew he was following me. I ran as fast as I could, but I could hear him catching up to me. He drew closer and closer. Suddenly, I felt arms encircle my waist. I opened my mouth, ready to scream my lungs out. Right when I was inhaling, ready to scream, a cloth was shoved over my mouth. The world started spinning and I knew he had drugged me. I freaked out. "I don't want to die!" I shrieked in my mind as I blanked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~What will happen to Lyserg now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in a dark room. My arms and legs were strapped down by some kind of binding tied to the headboard. I was lying in a bed. I could barely make out the hazy outline of a bottle with a label said "CHLOROFORM." To the side of it, I saw in small letter: "WARNING. Use of this drug will result in fainting and may result in long-term comas." Fantastic. There was a sole window that let in a bit of light, but the only thing that poured in was moonlight. How long had I been out? I tugged frantically at the bindings. They didn't give way. What were these bindings? They didn't feel like rope or any sort of tape. I jerked at the bindings again. My efforts were futile. I heard footsteps approaching the door. It was those lego shoes again! I heard murmuring as they reached the door. Slowly, I heard the door creak open. A shadowy figure slowly approached the bed. I tried to recoil but the bindings held me firmly in place. As I looked closer, the figure had long, silky hair. What the fuck? Why was I admiring his hair? And why did I think he was beautiful? .....Wait. Is that a guy?? What's with his hair?

"Today, I will make you lose the thing most precious to you," the man said to me, in his alluring voice, as he sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Holy crap," I thought. My mind raced thinking about what the hell was this "thing most precious". Then it hit me. Shit. My friggin virginity!!!!!!!!!! "Crap, crap, crap." I cussed over and over again, in my head. "Don't touch meeeeeeee!" I cried, struggling to break free of the bonds and when they didn't break, I tried to turn away from the man who was now reaching for my shirt buttons.

* * *

Lol, I just want people to know that even if no one reviews, I'm still gonna update. So not reviewing is ok, but reviews are still great! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I got a complaint about something from last chapter. Sorry, Hao might be a bit OOC, so if you don't like it don't read it. Thanks for the reviews, I guess. There was one review I wasn't too ecstatic about so yeah. Not feeling too great right now. I guess I'll try my best. Sorry about not mentioning Hao is a bit OOC. Also, Hao is gonna be a bit OOC cuz he has to be scary enuff for Lyserg to be traumatized. So yeah, that's why he's a bit OOC. Oh yeah, and Lyserg might be a bit OOC too so ya.

* * *

An excerpt from the previous chapter:

"_Don't touch meeeeeeee!" I struggled to break free of the bonds and when they didn't break, I tried to turn away from the man who was now reaching for my shirt buttons._

_

* * *

_

"No, no, no!" I tossed and turned, trying to escape this inevitable fate. "Stop moving around," the man said, with a hint of a growl in his voice, as he threatened me. I shivered and stopped, afraid he would hurt me even more if I didn't. Slowly, he stripped me of my clothes. I had already fazed out. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't see anything, and I didn't want too. Ididn't want this memory burned into my mind. As he sank into me, all I could feel was the pain it brought and nothing else. There was only the pain to fall into. All I could remember is the man's smiling face.

I was woken up by a police officer. Sunlight streaked through the windows and I knew it was early morning. The police officer said with a worried look, " Hey, are you alright? I know this might be hard for you, but I need you to come back to the police station so we can question you about your rapist." I nodded dumbly, still drowsy. Last night was a memory I did not want to remember, but if my information could help them catch him, then I would do all I could to put the man behind bars. The police officers gave me some clothes to wear and we got into the police car, driving to the police station. They questioned me, asking what the man looked like. I described how he looked, how he talked, anything that could possibly help the police officers find him. But, I knew. The police officers would never find him. I couldn't give them enough information and the man left no evidence of whom he could possibly be. I was scared of everything now. Any looming shadows, a hand on my shoulder, everything that could possibly resemble that man. Every single little thing horrified me. After a while, I became traumatized. I would not touch anything, I barely ate anything. Everyday, I shut myself in my room and refused to talk to anyone. I shut myself out from the world. I was like one of the living dead.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh yeah, and the sex isnt really sex so yeah lol. Im a dutiful Christian even though I write gay porn. Yeah, its what I do. OH YEAH. and go give cloudcotton a pat on the back becuz she helped me with chapter 1 cuz I was kinda at a loss of describing words. So yeah, go bitch at her. She rox.


	3. Chapter 3

So, the beginning of chapter 3. Sigh, its been such a wonderful day. Its raining and my parents are screaming at me to get off the computer. Oh, what a lovely day.

Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I would be so eternally grateful I would kiss the ground. Multiple times.

* * *

Ok, This is also a time skip, so I'll tell you what is goin on. Yeah. Ok so Lyserg is traumatized enuff to be out of school for a few months. So he's missed a couple of things. So here we are, three months later!

* * *

After my therapy sessions with Marco-_sensei_, I think I am finally ready to go back to school. Marco-_sensei_ is really kind and has really helped me a lot through this. I think my personality has become a little twisted. Even through all of my therapy sessions with Marco-_sensei_, I am still scared of the dark and I am still scared of _that man_. I don't think I'll ever get over this fear. I'm in my bed right now, currently trying to work up my courage and go to school like I've been trying to do for the past 10 days. So far, nothing, nada. But today, I'm going to get out of bed, and go to school. I'm gonna get over this, I will. I'm not going to let this traumatize me any further. I jumped out of bed, landing on the floor. I shivered at the cold air. It was winter now, I was going to have to wear a scarf. I grabbed the uniform that had been hanging on my coat rack, collecting dust. I changed and walked down the stairs, greeting my mother. I sat down at the table and ate a traditional Japanese breakfast. I pulled on my shoes and walked out the door with my book bag on my shoulder. I walked slowly, quietly to school, observing all the changes that had happened. My skin had become paler after staying in my room so long. I sighed, thinking that I'd have to go out more to get back my usual skin color, a pale cream. I arrived at the school gates and began to worry. What would the others think of me and how would I answer their questions about where I had been for the past five months? I told myself not to worry and that my friends would still accept me no matter what happened. I walked slowly into my classroom and saw many familiar faces.

"Hey, what's up, Lyserg? Come here and talk with us," my friend, Yoh said. Yoh was a really carefree and lazy person, but when he was serious, don't underestimate him. He was also a great leader, he still inspires me with his quotes that "everything will work out."

"I bet that idiot forgot how to talk, being out of school for the past five months," sneered Ren. Ren was a Chinese Taoist, and a very hot one at that. He was a bit stuck-up and capricious, but he was a decent person, and he was really intelligent along with amazing fighting skills that were to die for.

Oh, and Ren and Yoh were now officially a "thing". So now, you couldn't find one without the other and I could tell by the way that Ren put his arm around Yoh's shoulder or the way that Yoh sometimes gently reached up to twirl one of Ren's hair strands in his fingers, that they were both madly in love. I almost envied their relationship.

Yoh smiled at me, and then reached into his desk to grab five months worth of notes. He chuckled a bit, amused at the look on my face when I saw what he had done for me.

"But... you... all these..." I stuttered, unable to speak.

"Take them, ingrate," said Ren, "he put a lot of effort into those so that you wouldn't mislearn anything."

"Ah!, uhn, thank you, Yoh!" I said, smiling gratefully at all his effort.

"No prob, Lyserg," Yoh said. "There's a new guy transferring today too. He's my twin, Hao." Yoh had a twin? I didn't know that. Hmm, well I bet the guy is just like Yoh.

The bell rang and we hurried into our seats just as the teacher walked in.

"Good Morning Class, today we have a new transfer student. He is new to this district so please be kind. You can come in now, Asakura Hao ."

All eyes turned toward the door that was slowly being pushed open.

A boy of around 15 walked inside. He wasn't wearing the school uniform like he was supposed to, but instead he was wearing a tight black turtleneck that clearly defined his well-toned muscles. He also sported a pair of black and red cargo pants with golden stars that adorned red straps that hung loosely off the side of his pants. He had the longest, lushest black hair I had ever seen in my life. Then it hit me. _That man_ also had long hair. A tremble rippled through my body and I shoved my chair backwards as far as I could in an attempt to get as far away as I could from him. As I did, I bumped into the desk behind me and my chair clattered to the ground. The whole class turned back to look at me and I could tell that my face wore the most terrified expression.

The teacher asked, "Is there something wrong, Diethel-_san_?"

"No. Sorry, _Sensei_." I said. Though I tried to keep calm, my voice still shook with fear. "Hao" looked up and smiled at me, but his smile was a knowing one, like he had already met me before. "There's an empty seat behind Diethel-_san_. Diethel-_san_, would you mind being Asakura-_san_'s guide this week?" "I-it's n-no problem, _Se-Sensei_," I stuttered as images blurred through my mind of the terrifying experience that happened five months ago, in that dark and hazy room.

I saw him walk up the aisle and take the seat behind me. I shifted forward, and as I reached for my homework, I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I jolted like his touch had shocked me. I cowered in fear, sweat forming on my brow. "Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me," I repeated again and again in my head.

The hand withdrew, and I didn't dare look back. The rest of the school day passed with me sitting as stiff as a rock, yet "Hao" made no move to touch me again. Soon, the bell rang, and I almost leaped from my seat. I grabbed my bag and sprinted from the room. I could feel Yoh and Ren's curious glances on my back, as I ran towards the safety of home.

* * *

Ahhhhhh, a new record! 1,136 words! Holy Moly! I know this is stretching it, but review? xD


	4. Chapter 4

Awww, this chapter isn't as long. :( Oh well! Enjoy and review, and OMG someday, urban outfitters will get Hao Pants. I swear.

* * *

I no longer looked forward to going to school. I dreaded every day the fact that he was sitting behind me. Someone who looked so similar to _him. _I know that I shouldn't think of him as the same as _that man_, but they looked so similar. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "I shouldn't compare Hao to _that man_," I shuddered, "I don't even know if he's _that man_. Besides, he's Yoh's brother, so how could he do something like that?" I reluctantly swung my legs out of bed, and changed into my uniform. I grabbed a piece of toast off the counter and walked out the door. I met a surprise at my gate.

"Hey Lyserg," greeted Yoh, Ren, and Hao. I twitched involuntarily at the sight of Hao. "Calm down, calm down, it's not him, it's not him." I repeated to myself.

"Hey guys," I replied with a soft smile. "Whatcha doin here?" I asked.

"Here to pick you up of course," Ren leered. Jeez, did the guy have no manners? What was his problem? But of course, I couldn't say this out loud, because no doubt, Yoh would get angry.

"Ah, thank you," as a small smile peeked through my lips. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Ahhh, I should know by now that even though Ren's words sound harsh, that he really cares about his friends.

"Well, come on," said Yoh, gesturing toward me. I walked slowly over to them and opened the gate. I slowly walked with them, standing next to Ren who had his fingertips touching Yoh's. I smiled gently again. Really, I really did want a relationship like theirs, though I knew I would never have one. Anyone who saw that my body had already been marked so gruesomely would never want to touch my body. Again, I smiled, albeit a little sadly.

We had reached the school entrance and our other friends, Horohoro* and Chocolove had joined us.

"Hey guys, what's up?" greeted Horohoro.

"Nothing much," replied Hao.

I stiffened suddenly. His voice sounded like _that man_'s too. Why did everything about Hao seem like _him_? I held my arms and shivered in fear again, trying to block out those images.

Hao had stopped walking and was looking back at me. He had that knowing smile again, the one that made him seem all the more like him.

"Diethel-_san_, is there something wrong?" That voice. Stop it, shut up. Don't talk to me in that voice.

"Diethel-san?" His hand touched my shoulder in worry.

I jerked my shoulder and his hand fell off.

"Don't touch me," I rasped. "DON'T TOUCH ME." I threatened. I passed Hao, walking straight towards the school's entrance.

I didn't notice the hurt look on Hao's face or the curious glances from Yoh and Ren.

* * *

I used the name Horohoro because some of you don't know Horohoro's real name. Omg, I'm totally looking for plots. Anyone got anything interesting? I have a huge range of what I can write. It just has to be interesting. Haha, just like Usagi-san from Junjou Romantica. So, any plots that have to do with like rape and hurt/comfort are all ok! Please message me or leave it in the review I know ur gonna leave. xD And I need feedback telling me if my story is actually good or not, cuz I wanna be a college professor for english literature when I grow up(Haha, like Hiroki-pon from Junjou Romantica againxD). So I need to know if that dream is acutally reach-able. So yeah. Oh, and the plots are for Shaman King(RenxYoh) and -Man(YULLEN BAM) so if u have anythign interesting do please tell. And I edited Chapters 1-3 so go back and reread them. I fixed the funny line break thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Dude! My story has been read by 69 different people! Radical! U guys are awesome. Thanks fer actually reading my shiz. U GUYS ROCK! but less and less people have been continuing to read it after chapter 1 -.- NUUUUUUUUUU COME BACK, READ MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

I sat in my chair and got out my books. I stared out the window and dreaded the moment Hao would come into the classroom. I really shouldn't have overreacted just then. Jeez, what was wrong with me? Hao wasn't _that man_. He couldn't be. Could he?

It's like I was psychic. I knew the person who had just opened the door was Hao and I wasn't even looking at it.

My heart beat faster and faster as Hao walked down the aisle.

This time though, I saw him pause in front of me. He held out his hand and I looked up in curiosity.

He grinned at me and said, "Hey, I'm Hao, it's nice to meet you. We might have gotten off on a bad start but I hope we can be friends."

'Come on,' I urged myself. This is Hao, Yoh's brother, not _that man_.

I cautiously took his hand and noticed it felt rough, like he trained a lot. I lightly gripped his hand and shook it once. I immediately let go and looked back out the window.

Hao, looking satisfied, sat down behind me, and class started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Class has ended and now Lyserg and friends are eating lunch.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Yoh, you have something on your face," said Ren, as he leaned over and licked the piece of rice off Yoh's cheek.

"Re-Ren! What are you doing?" Yoh squeaked, abashedly.

Ren resumed eating his lunch. "You had something on your face." He deadpanned.

"Bu-but, you did-didn't need to LICK it off, did you?" Yoh yelped, standing up now so he could look down on Ren and look as menacing as possible(not very menacing if you ask me).

"But it's cuter to see you flustered." Ren smirked as he stood up to match Yoh's height.

"Bu-but..." Yoh tried to find a retort but failed.

Ren smirked, leaned over, and gripped Yoh's chin.

"Wa-wait! Ren! Not in public! Wait, ok? Until we get home!" Yoh frantically tried to find an excuse so that Ren would wait.

Ren, looking content, replied, "Alright, but when we get home, you're going to get fucked into the bed, got that?" He smirked.

"Wh-what?!?! Wait, I didn't agree to that!"

"So?"

I laughed a little, it was cute to watch them bicker like a lovesick couple. I looked around and saw Horohoro and Chocolove talking about their schoolwork and Hao, stretched out on his back, staring at the sky.

I built up my courage and sat down next to him.

He looked up, surprised at my new attitude.

I was equally surprised at what the hell I was doing. I frantically tried to think up a topic so I wouldn't look like a loser just sitting there.

"A-anou...Ummmm, Was your lunch good?" I stuttered. What the hell? What kind of a topic is that? He's going to laugh at me.

Sure enough, Hao chuckled. "Yeah, yours?" He asked.

"Mine was good too," I could tell I was flustered. I still tried to avoid bodily contact with him, because I still hadn't quite gotten over the fact that he seemed so much like _that man_.

We sat there for a while, just doing nothing. Hao continued to look up at the sky lazily, and I started to count blades of grass.

Soon, the bell rang, and we all got up to go back to class. Hao got up first and reached down to help me up too.

I blushed furiously and slapped his hand, getting up myself. What was I, a woman? I didn't need help getting up.

He laughed and followed me as I stalked away angrily.

* * *

Kyaaaaaaaaa Hao-sama you are just too sexy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! kyaaaaaaa(fangirl scream) omg and i love my little lovebird spaz between yoh and ren ahhhhhh so kawaiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! review!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Line Breaks mean the Next Day

* * *

I stared miserably at my report card. D,D,C,B,F, and D. My mom was so gonna kill me for this.

I put my head in my hands and felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Lyserg, what's got you so down?" asked my blue-haired, nature-loving buddy, Horohoro.

"My grades suck," I replied, a little gloomily.

"Hey, no worries. Ya haven't been in school fer like the past what, five months? It's probably just the all the absences building up. You'll get yourself back up in no time," he replied, trying to cheer me up.

"Really? Do ya think so?" I asked, a little more hopeful now.

"Yeah! Sure!" he patted me on the back cheerily and walked off to ask Chocolove, self-proclaimed world's best comedian, about his grades.

I perked up a bit, but I knew deep down, that I probably wasn't going to raise it up. I wasn't that smart or talented and if I wanted to pass this class, then I'd probably have to get a tutor. Maybe I could ask Yoh.

After the bell rang, I ran quickly to try to catch up to Yoh. I saw him and Ren at the school gate saying goodbye to Horohoro and Chocolove.

"Hey! Yoh! Wait up!" I yelled, running a bit faster.

He turned around and waved hello.

"Hey Lyserg, what's the rush?" he asked, grinning at me.

"Ne, Yoh, are you free on the weekdays? I need some tutoring to get my grades back up," I asked, hopeful for a yes.

"Ah, sorry Lyserg but I usually go to Ren's house on the weekdays," a light blush covered his cheeks, and I understood why he couldn't go(for those of you who might not get my joke, it means that Yoh goes to Ren's house so they can ... :D Yoh most definitely can't miss that xD).

"Ok then, thanks anyway!" Well, that meant that Yoh and Ren were crossed off my list.

I walked home slowly, enjoying the cool spring afternoon. I wondered if Horohoro or maybe Jeanne-_san_, Marco-_sensei_'s super-young and cute boss, could tutor me. I resolved to ask Marco-_sensei _the next time I saw him.

* * *

"Hey Horohoro," I asked, "is it possible for you to tutor me?"

"Yeah sure! When?" he asked.

Immediately, I perked up. "Um, how about 3-6?" I thought.

"Sorry, I can't do 3-6! I've got soccer practice everyday.* Sorry!" Horohoro apologized as he ran off.

Dang it, that leaves only Chocolove, Jeanne-_san_, and Ryu. Ryu was definitely off the list because if I asked him to tutor me, he'd probably just hug and try to kiss me all day and that was something I didn't appreciate. So only Jeanne-_san_ and Chocolove were left. I was in luck because today, I was scheduled for a therapy session with Marco-_san_.

I arrived at X-Laws, Jeanne-_san_'s therapy office. The door jingled as I opened the door and I was greeted my many of the X-Laws.

"Hey Lyserg!" said Meene, one of the X-Laws' workers.

"Hi," I greeted.

I walked into the elevator and pressed the 6 button. I calmly waited while thinking up a way to ask Jeanne-_san_ to tutor me. The elevator dinged and I walked into Marco-_san_'s office.

"Hey, Lyserg. Here for your therapy session? Hold on, I've got something special for you," said Marco-_san_. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a pristine, white notebook.

"Here Lyserg, this is for you. I want you to have this because I think you've gotten over _that incident_ quite well. I'm very proud of you for getting over this so quickly. Most people take years but you've only taken four months. Please, take this notebook as my gift to you. Be sure to come back and visit!" he said, with a big smile on his face.

I was speechless. I hadn't expected such an amazing gift!

"Thank you so much Marco-san!" I got up and gave him a big hug. I was so happy I forgot I didn't like bodily contact.

I let him go and asked, "Is it ok if I go visit Jeanne-_san_? I need her help."

"Of course Lyserg, right this way," he gestured toward the door on his right.

"Thank you for the notebook Marco-_san_!" I thanked him one last time as I entered Jeanne-_san_'s office.

I found her seated at her desk typing.

"Anou, Jeanne-_san_?" I asked, cautiously, afraid of distracting her from her work.

"Hmm? Lyserg, is that you? Hold on for just a moment. I'm almost done with this," she replied, eyes still pinned to the screen.

I took a seat and calmly waited for her to finish.

She ended her work in a flash and turned to look at me. "You don't usually visit me Lyserg, what's the special occasion?" she asked.

"Anou, I was wondering if you could tutor me during the weekdays?"

"I'm sorry, Lyserg. I have worship on weekdays and I can't skip it. I'm really sorry, Lyserg!" she said, smiling apologetically.

"It's ok, Jeanne-_san_. I'll ask some other friends." I got up and walked out the door.

As I walked out the door, I remembered Marco-_san_'s notebook.

'Maybe I should name it,' I thought. I pondered on the subject as I walked back home, and at my gate, I thought up the perfect name (lol, who can already guess what it's gonna be called? xD).

'Zelel, an angel of god,' I thought as I walked through the door.

* * *

I twiddled my pencil aimlessly above my homework paper. I was still worried about the tutor business. What was I going to do?

Someone sat down in front of me and I looked up.

Yoh smiled lazily up at me.

"Hey Lyserg, you still worrying about your tutoring thing?"

"Yeah, I can't think of anyone else that could possibly tutor me."

"Hey, I've got someone in mind. I'll ask him about it. Get back to you later, ok?" He said, already turning away.

"Wait Yoh! What's his na-" But he was already gone.

Oh, well, at least I had found a tutor! Yay! I got out of my seat and gathered my books. I walked out of the classroom and started on my way back home.

Later at around 7:30, my phone rang.

I picked it up and said, "Diethel residence, What's up?"

Yoh's voice answered, "Hey, my friend said he could tutor you, he'll go to your house at around 10:30, sorry he works until real late. Later ok? I gotta go. Bye!"

"Wait, Yoh! Wha-" But yet again for the second time today, I had been cut off. I sighed. Fine, I'll eat dinner and take a shower while I wait.

I had just finished my shower when I heard the doorbell ring. I stumbled around in the dark, but couldn't find the light switch. Screw it, I'll turn it on later when my new tutor comes in.

I opened the door and the first thing I saw shot a shock wave through my whole body so hard, I flinched and then, stood so still, you could've taken me for dead.

Long hair. Long, luscious, beautiful hair. _Him_. It was _him_. _He _had come back for me. _He _had found out where I lived. And _he _had come back. _He _was going to do _that _to me again. No. No! NO!

I slammed the door shut as I sprinted back up the stairs. I smashed my bedroom door closed as I jumped into my bed. That's where I stayed for the rest of the night, shivering and praying _he _wouldn't return for me.

* * *

* - Sorry, Horohoro just strikes me as someone who could play soccer. Lol. xP.

And I think Lyserg is turning into Allen from -Man. Lol xD sorry, I just love Allen soooooooooo much xP. Lol. And Lyserg completely forgot that the person at his door could be his tutor. Lol. Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, from now on, line breaks mean the next day.

* * *

I woke up to the bright morning sunlight. My smile widened at the sun, and then it dropped, almost immediately. _He _had come last night. I yanked my bed covers over my head. I tried to force my feet over the edge of my bed in an effort to get up and go to school, but no luck. My legs didn't budge an inch. Ah, great. This meant another day in bed, and just when I decided to make a clean, fresh start. Grrrrrrr.... I thought as I cowered in bed, again.

* * *

Today, without thinking about it, I jumped out of bed and was out the door in record time. I wasn't about to let myself give in to my fear again. No more.

My walk wasn't fast-paced because I had time today. I forced myself to think of _that man _again. I was going to get over my fear for _him_, no matter how traumatizing _he _was. But it seemed no matter how many times I did this, whenever I saw anything with even a little resemblance to him, I freaked out. I would flinch, and then stand stock-still, then, I would run. It seemed I would never get over him. My shoulders sagged as I wallowed in my self-pity.

I arrived at the school gate and met Yoh at the entrance.

"Hey, Lyserg, were you surprised it was Hao at your door?"

...

...

...Hao?

It was Hao at my door, not _that man_? You mean I totally mistook Hao for _that man _and slammed the door in Hao's face? Oh my gosh. CRAP.

"That was Hao last night?" my eye twitched.

"Yeah, didn't you meet him?" Yoh said, confused.

"Uh yeah, hehe" I was currently in panic mode. What would Hao think? Did he think I was crazy for slamming the door in his face?

"Um, Yoh, where's Hao right now?"

"Oh, he's probably at the gym. He gets up real early to practice basketball*."

"Oh ok," I said, as I ran for the gym, trying desperately to think of something, ANYTHING.

The door to the gym went flying to the side as I rammed through it. I stood panting as I searched the gym.

The first thing I saw was a miracle. He threw basket after basket. He was sweat-drenched, but as much as it was supposed to be disgusting, it was amazing. He worked really hard, you could tell just by looking at him. He was playing against one of his friends, a gargantuan man who stood at almost 7'. The man tried to block Hao, but Hao was too fast for him He jumped, spun, and dodged and scored basket after basket. I was entranced, for once, standing still not because of fear.

It seemed Hao finally noticed me. He stopped and grinned at me, giving me a friendly wave. I awoke from my trance, shaking my head. I ran over to Hao, who was drying himself off with a towel.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I mistook you for someone else. I'm really, really, really sorry!" I desperately apologized.

Hao only watched me, grinning bemusedly.

"Hey, it's no prob, but I'll only forgive you under one condition." His grin grew wider.

"What? I'll do anything!"

His grin got so wide; it could've split the sides of his face.

"You'll have to walk to and from school with me everyday. Don't worry; you won't have to wake up early because of my basketball practice. I'll find some other time. And I'm still walking home with you because I'm gonna be your tutor, right? I'll wait outside your house everyday at 7:30." He grinned, just like the way Yoh did, but Hao had a sparkle in his eyes that Yoh didn't. I was once again entranced, only being able to nod dumbly.

"Good, I'll meet you at the school gate after school, then we can walk back to your house, and we'll get to tutoring you! You know what? I'll even walk you to your classroom today, so wait here while I take a quick shower." He grinned, waved goodbye, and walked into the boy's locker room.

I sat down on the bleachers, and wondered why I couldn't stop myself from getting blown away by him.

* * *

* - Kyaaaaaaa, Hao playing basketball! He would look ever so hot all sweaty and muscular! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I mean Hao is already SEXY x 100; Hao playing basketball is just like SEXY x 1000! Kyaaaaaaaaaa! I just love Hao. He kicks ARSE. And Hao strikes me as the kind of person who would play basketball. Oh My Word, I just can't get over Hao in like a jersey and shorts! Oh My Gosh Kyaaaaaaaaa!

Oh my gosh, and I was just thinking about how much Lyserg was like Hiroki from Junjou Romantica. Cuz like at the very end of, i think, the third ep. Hiroki was like "Just like his name, I was being swept away (cuz nowaki, his lover, meant typhoon, and i think, it's something like that, I can't seem to remember, and I'm listening to the Junjou ending theme so yeah,) Kyaaaaaaaa I love Hiroki-pon and Nowaki ever so much!!!!!!!!!! Lol and I also especially loved that line. The first time I heard it, I was like "Kyaaaaaaaaaaa, how CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yeah, I still love it even after re-watching all the episodes four times. Yep I'm a dedicated Junjou Fangirl. xD


	8. Chapter 8

First Line Break means After School and Second Line Break means Time Skip

* * *

I woke up drowsily as I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Then, I bolted out of bed suddenly remembering that Hao was going to pick me up and I was running late. 'Shit,' I cursed, shooting around my room. After I finished my shower and I put on my clothes, I ran downstairs and said goodbye to my mother. At the door, I smoothed out my clothes and hair, I didn't want Hao to see that I had almost overslept. I opened the door and walked into the bright sunlight.

"Hey," Hao greeted. Once again, he wasn't wearing the school uniform. Today, he was wearing a cream-colored, button-up dress shirt and his usual star pants.

"Good Morning," I said, opening the gate and walking past him.

He didn't seem to mind, as he just chuckled and caught up to me. We continued walking without a word.

"Hey, what do you need tutoring for? That way I could zero in on one topic instead of going broad." He asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Startled, I turned around. I met him face-to-face. Our faces only inches apart, my breaths stopped, yet I could feel Hao's warm breath ghosting across my face. With his face this close, I could see every lash framing his mesmerizing eyes. His eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown, with a sparkle that boasted adventure and mischief. His lips were perfect, as if they had been sculpted to fit just right on his face. Everything about him was intense, he had a beauty that made you feel envious of his every feature. He was almost... god-like. I could not help but stare jealously at him, most likely blushing as red as cherries on ice cream.

All of a sudden, I was jolted from my reverie. "S-sorry..." I murmured, spinning around as quickly as I could walking, almost running.

I heard Hao's silent footsteps following me. We didn't say a word to each other as we walked through the school entrance. I heard Hao call, "See you after school," but I did not respond.

* * *

We met at the school gate. Hao was leaning casually against the entrance as I walked up to him.

"Hey," this seemed to be his signature greeting, "you didn't answer my question this morning. What topics are you not good at?"

I blushed. "Everything," I meekly responded.

"Ah," replied Hao, "that's ok, we'll just work on everything then."

I continued to blush. It wasn't my fault that I was out of school for such a long time.

"Hey, no worries, we'll get your grades back up in no time," Hao reassured.

"Yeah...."

We were already at my house. I opened the door and walked inside.

"Okaa-_sama_, tadaima!" I kicked off my shoes and told Hao to take off his. I put on my pair of slippers and found Hao a pair too.

"Okaeri, Lyserg! Is your friend here today? I made some onigiri and tea. Come into the kitchen if you want some!" I heard my mother yell.

"Ok Mom, I'm coming!" I called.

"Hey Hao, my room is the second on the left so you can go up and wait. I'll get some snacks from my mom and we can start the tutoring session."

"Alright," he said, already halfway up the stairs.

I took the tray of onigiri and rice balls and walked upstairs. I opened the door to my room and found Hao already seated at my table (it's on of those kneel down ones you see all over Japan). He had one head propped up on his hand and his hair fell like an ebony curtain over the side of his shoulder. I caught myself staring again. Blushing, I set the tray down abruptly and sat down next to him.

He looked up and grinned, "Let's get started," he announced.

* * *

Hao is insane. He knows EVERYTHING. From medieval history to algebraic formulas. Not only that, he's a great teacher. Everything he says is really simple to comprehend unlike what the teachers say. Today was history and Hao got to share his infinite knowledge on how Constantinople was captured by the Turks and turned into Istanbul. Fascinating. At 6:30, I gratefully slapped my textbook closed and heaved a sigh. Hao chuckled and said, "Tired? Don't worry, it's math tomorrow so it shouldn't be too hard." He got up and stopped right at my door.

"7:30 tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah," I said. "Bye."

"Bye."

I heard him walk down the stairs, and say goodbye to my mother and then the doorway closed.

I heaved myself onto the bed and tried futilely to sort out these strange unknown feelings.

* * *

Translations from Japanese to English:

Okaa-_sama _- a respectful name you call your mother

Tadaima - I'm Home

Okaeri - Welcome Home

Onigiri – Rice Balls

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I wanted Hao to be like amazing. At everything. He's perfect. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry I'm a bit high on Sprite and I don't like airplanes cuz that's where I'm typing this chapter! On an airplane! Sorry I forgot to tell you guys, I was on a trip to Minnesota for around five days. Eheh! But I still gave you guys like three chapters! YAY xD. I typed Chapters 6-8 all on my phone. I'm so proud of myself. AHA I love Lyserg's "strange unknown feelings", I'm just like it's LOVE Lyserg, don't fight it! xD. But, I'm currently in a jam. Should Hao and Lyserg do anything more other than walking to and from school together and tutoring or no? Cuz I think it's enough. But I dunno. Tell me in a review? xD


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't even know I had walked past my own house until Hao grabbed my hand.

Instantly, my cheeks flared, coating my cheeks with a strawberry-milkshake pink.

_'What's happening to me? Why am I acting like this?'_

"Lyserg, where are you going? You just passed your own house!" he said as his chuckle floated by.

I could tell Hao was looking at me, but I couldn't turn around, not with my cheeks like this!

Like a miracle, Yoh appeared to save my day.

"Hey Lyserg, getting ready for your tutoring?" he asked.

Thankfully, now that I had been distracted, my blush slowly faded away. The heartbeat that I don't remember speeding up, slowed down. This was getting out of hand.

I walked slowly back to the house and didn't catch Hao's gaze. The tutoring continued the same way, with me fidgeting and playing with the hem of my shirt and Hao explaining to me how (a+b)(a-b)=(a2-b2).

I saw him off, never once catching his eyes. If not looking at him again would stop these feelings; I would never look at him again!

Too deep in my own world, I didn't realize the sky's tears until it was too late. Startled, I remembered Hao hadn't brought an umbrella.

'What if he catches a cold?' I worried. I hurriedly grabbed an umbrella and sprinted off into the rain.

* * *

Hao had actually walked pretty far until I caught up to him.

"Lyserg? What are you doing here?" he asked, concerned because of my sudden mood change.

"I…remembered…you didn't…have an umbrella! So here!" I shoved the umbrella into his arms and ran away, not waiting for an answer.

A good half-mile away, I stopped. Drenched to the core, I shivered. I recognized my surroundings and remembered that it would take another hour to walk home. I couldn't take the bus home because the buses had already stopped their routes, and without a choice, I trudged back home.

* * *

Shivering in the cold, I finally reached my house. Opening the door, I walked inside. Reaching my room, I immediately stripped off my clothing, and jumped into the shower. But no matter how hot, I still shivered. I turned off my shower because it was doing me no good, and put on clean clothes. I crawled into bed and shivered again. I couldn't seem to warm myself up no matter what I did.

'I hope I don't catch a cold,' I thought, as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Feather-light fingers brushed over my skin, trying to sooth my agony. Sweet nothings were whispered in my ear as I screamed in pain. Opening my eyes, I saw the black silk washing my body, coating my scratch-riddled body. (1)_

'_It hurts.' I thought, my mind already numb from the pain. _

_I whimpered slightly, showing weakness. _

"_It's alright, I won't hurt you." He whispered, reaching down again to do what I didn't want him to do._

"_No…stop…" I pleaded, the hated pleasure already arising within me._

"_Please…don't…"_

My head shot up from bed, my face tear-streaked, cold sweat coating my body and a sore throat to compensate for my screaming. I clutched my knees, crying and sobbing into my sheets, hating myself for having dredged up the memories I had tried so hard to bury. I stayed like that for a while, lying in fetal position and letting the grief pour out of me in the form of tears.

'I can't do this anymore… Please someone… Help Me…' I begged, tears mercilessly staining my sheets red.

* * *

(1) Yes, Lyserg's Rapist is a scratcher. Ha-ha~!

Ahahah. I remember the days when I used to update frequently. Ahahahahaha.


	10. Notice

Please take notice that my new pen name has changed to: CallMeYourLover


End file.
